Work vehicles typically include internal combustion engines that require clean air for use within the combustion process. Since many work vehicles, such as harvesters and other agricultural work vehicles, operate in fields and other harvesting environments in which the ambient air contains large amounts of dust, plant matter, debris, particulates, and other particles, an air intake system providing effective air filtration is required. As such, conventional air intake systems include a primary air filter and a secondary air filter positioned downstream from primary air filter. In general, the primary air filter is configured to remove larger particles from the air, while the secondary air filter is configured to remove smaller particles that pass through the primary air filter. In certain configurations, the primary and secondary air filters are spaced apart from a cooler box from which the air filters receive air. For example, the secondary air filter may be nested or otherwise positioned within the primary air filter at a location separate from the cooler box. Unfortunately, such an air filter configuration occupies a large amount of space within the engine compartment of the work vehicle.
Accordingly, an improved air intake system for a work vehicle that occupies less space within the vehicle's engine compartment would be welcomed in the technology.